Fairytale
by pepsipiggy
Summary: Claire simply liked Gray, alot. Gray only pushes her away, the one day Claire asks Gray "Do you believe in fairytales?" Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Claire X Gray

Fairytale Chapter 1

**-TRIP-**

Claire fell onto the soft grass of Mother Hill. She began to tear up, "Gray how could you be so cruel!" She was trying to hug Gray, but he tripped her. Claire had lived in Mineral Town since she was 2, and fell in love with Gray when she first saw him. Everyday she would visit him and Saibara, and give him a present. The first time Gray took it and smiled happily because it was something he had liked at the time. Big mistake! Since he smiled, that had made Claire's heart flutter, now she just wouldn't stop giving him gifts. All the gifts she gave him had been thrown in the trash and everytime he did that Saibara would give him a lecture. He threw out everything but one gift, a blue yarn bracelet that they both would wear everyday.

Claire lived alone and her parents were away at Sunny Island (game: Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness). She only had 4 chickens and she really loved them all, Pepero, Pocky, Tiramisu, Creme. She had long blond hair that she always had in braids, and wore a white shirt under a blue polka dot dress, and white leg warmers and blue flats.

One time Gray was in a bad mood and Claire tried to hug him to make him feel better, Gray pushed her and began to yell at her, and threw the bracelet on the floor. After that Claire was quiet for a few weeks, suddenly Gray had felt guilty and tried to say sorry, but she would walk after those days passed, she was back to normal, but was a little less clingy. Gray began to wear the bracelet again, and he never took it off. That was when they were 5, and now theyre 13.

"Gray!!" shouted Claire happily, waving. At this age Gray had softened up alittle bit and was a little more nice to her. "Hey Claire," he said, barely looking at her and was banging on metal of a necklace. Claire began to pop her head around Gray from different angles to see what he was doing. Everytime she popped her head, he would get even more pissed. After 2 minutes, he slammed his hammer to the side, and walked out. "Hey Gramps! I'm taking my break early!",shouted Gray, and tipped his hat down a little. Saibara yelled out "Wait Gray! It's only 10:20!" Gray ignored him and walked out. Claire, who was concerned, slowly followed him. "Bye Saibara..", she whispered and closed that door behind her.

She slowly followed Gray, who was walking near the library, her shoes kept making a clacking noise. Gray quickly turned around, "Yes?" "Hey, I know you're not happy,and you probably don't want to talk to me, but can I ask you one thing?" said Claire in a soft voice. Gray nodded and titled his head down, "Do you believe in fairytales?"


	2. Chapter 2

***author's note* i drew a picture of what claire looks like, look at the link on my profile! :) I also wanna make a manga of this for fun...^^ should i? leave a review and state your opinion! One part of the story isnt my idea, its from a mangaka , Arina Tanemura. So don't leave any crap saying I copied her. Im stating it, and im not saying its my idea...so yeaa :) thanks, back to the Chapter 2! **

"What..What the hell are you talking about Claire?", asked Gray. Claire smiled and said, "I think you're my prince in shining armor!" His face suddenly became red, "Don-Don't say stupid lies like that!" He started yelling at Claire. "You don't have to be so mean about it.." whimpered Claire, "And I'm not lying about it..." Gray's face became even more red. "S-Shut up! Stop talking about it! And how am I your "prince" if I never really saved you from anything." She pouted, "Oh well, maybe one day!" She suddenly quickly walked away, then turned around and smiled. Gray just stood there thinking about what she said. "One day, one day, one day" dashed around his head. He screamed out loud and Ann was staring at him, scared to ask why. He mumbled and walked to the library.

"Mary, what would you do if someone liked you, but you don't like them back?", asked Gray as soon as he walked into the library. "Wait what?" stumbled Mary, dropping a few books. Gray walked toward her and helped pick up the books, "Sorry, its just that something happened, so I was just looking for some advice." Mary smiled "Its okay, I would do the same if I were you." They both reached out for a book and their hands touched, together they blushed. "Um...sorry about that, Gray," whispered Mary as she turned around, and smiled a little bit. Gray nodded, "It's also my fault, sorry." He stood up from the ground, and began to walk near the door, "I think I should go back to work, I left a little early. I'll come back at the usual time." Mary nodded, and waved as he walked out the door. As soon as he left the library his chest began to beat

Instead of going back to work, he ran to the Goddess Pond, thinking about what had happened. First Claire had talked about him being a prince, and his heart began to beat for Mary. Gray took off his hat, and screamed, then thought about what Claire had said to him before. "Why do you keep quiet whenever you have your hat on, while when you have your hat off your true self shows? You shouldn't keep all of your feelings and thoughts all cramped up in your hat, you should take it off and be yourself." At that time Gray thought it was a bunch of crap, and now he understood what she meant. Suddenly Claire came out of nowhere, "Gray....why were you screaming?" she asked as she stretched and yawned.

Gray stared at her in shock, wondering why she was here. "Claire, why are you here?", he asked slowly. Claire just stared and then mumbled, "I was sleeping, but you woke me up by your scream." He turned a light pink, they both sat down next to eachother, their backs facing the Goddess Pond. "Sorry about that, its just that so many things have happened so far..." She stared at him with large eyes, Gray was wondering what she was staring at, was there something on his face? "What are you staring at?" he slowly asked. "You just look really good without your hat on," she said smiling. Gray quickly turning away, hoping she wouldn't see his red face. He had never blushed this way around Claire, why now? "St-Stupid!" he shouted, "What?" asked Claire curiously. "Don't say things like that with a straight face. You should say that to someone you like, not some friend!" Claire stood up, and smiled, "I'm not stupid because I'm saying it to the right person."


	3. Chapter 3

Fairytale

Chapter 3

I stared into Claire's eyes, I never knew how blue they were and how they're always shining. There was a silence while I was looking into her eyes and she was staring right back. "So Gray, how was work?" she asked with a laugh. At that moment I snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh, nothing happened, same as every day," I said, backing away from her and looking towards the water. Her hair turned like a puppy, with her long blonde braids following her. "How was today, did anything happen?" I turned my head to face her, her eyes weren't shining anymore, they seemed so dull. "Nothing happened."

"Liar,"

My brow rose as a cold chill entered my body, "What do you mean?" Claire stared at me, "Never mind," she said playfully. When she blinked, her eyes began to glisten again. She stood up from the grass and wiped grass off of her dress. "Let's go to the library together," she said as she helped me up from the earth.

Together we strolled down the road, we didn't talk at all. The only thing you could hear is Claire's flats clacking on the rocky pavement. Why is she so weird today, I keep expecting her to burst out of laughter or talk about her chickens. "Are you okay Claire?" I asked while looking straight ahead. "Nothing, I'm just tired today," she said while stretching her arms and yawning. When I stepped into the library, my stomach flipped. Is Mary around? Before I could think twice Claire began to run inside the library, "Claire! Don't run" She simply ignored me and kept running. I sighed and began to follow with my hands in my pockets.

Claire ran towards the stairs, I silently followed. "Mary, thanks for letting me read that book," I stopped on the last step of the stairs, "it was really fun." I continued walking, trying to be as natural as I could. "Hey Mary, what's up," Mary became red, "Nothing, helping Claire with a book." I grinned, "Clair you can't even read." She pouted, "Of course I can! She's just helping me find books about chickens." My face froze; she came to the library for a chicken book?

"Why don't you go to Popurri's for chicken books?" the words came out of my mouth without even thinking. Did a light bulb just pop out of Claire's head? She smiled and nodded, "Bye Mary, bye Gray!" she called to us as she began to walk down the stairs. In no time, we were alone. I was expecting Mary to be her quiet self but she was quite lively today. "What book do you want to read today, Gray?"

Soon after, we were both reading. I was reading my usually books, adventure books and occasionally books about blacksmiths. Mary on the other hand was reading romance novels. As I was standing against the warm windows with my nose in the book, I heard faint footsteps. I looked up and saw the Saibara standing at the top of the stair case. "Gray, you have to come with me. We got a huge order from Forget-Me-Not-Valley, she ordered a mystic hammer." I sighed as I placed the book back into the shelf, "You heard the man, bye Mary." She waved back, with her eyes glued to the pages of the book. I grunted and walked down the stairs behind gramps.

When we walked in, I saw Claire standing where Saibara usually stands to greet customers. My finger moved and pointed to her, "Why is Claire here?" Saibara paced towards the counter, patted her shoulder, and then looked at me.

"Gray, say your thanks to Claire, she watched the store for us," he said with a gruff. I said thanks and began to walk outside. "I'll get the hammer from the mail man," Claire hopped over to me, "I'll go too!" Gramps just nodded and began to organize the register. Claire was skipping around on the stones in the path, trying not to get on the cracks, while I was leaning back on the wall. My eyes fixed their gaze to Claire's blue dress.

"Why do you dress like that?" Claire turned her head, "it's what my mom used to dress me in all the time." I tucked my hat in and looked at the sky, how could I forget? Claire's been an orphan ever since she was 7 and she's still an orphan. Claire's mothers name was Lucine, she had beautiful long blonde hair and always had a welcoming smile. She was very kind, especially to my family, she's the one who gave me the hat I wear every day. Luckily Mineral Town is small and her mother was well known. When her mother suddenly died over night and her funeral was held during a rainy night. Her tomb is the one in the back of the church. But ever since that day, she's always been cheerful, as if Lucine never left.

"Gray"

I turned and looked at Claire, "What?"

"Why do you always wear the hat my mom gave you?" She asked, pointing at my hat. I simply shrugged, "I don't really know. I just do."

"Did you know that hat belonged to my dad?" I stared at her, she never mentioned her dad, I never even saw him. Claire sighed and looked away, "Never mind, look the mail man is coming." There was a tense silence as I got the hammer and walked back inside with Claire. While I heated up the oven, I saw Claire looking at me with a blank face. Why does she look so sad?


End file.
